


Sleep Tonight

by midnight_bird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_bird/pseuds/midnight_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Anakin can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tonight

“Mom?”

Shmi sighed and set aside her unfinished work. 

“Mom...” Anakin’s sleepy voice was persistant. She could hear it easily, despite the thunder rolling overhead.

“What is it, Ani?”

Small footsteps pattered down the short, dusty hall. Anakin peeked into the common room.

“I can’t sleep,” he said as he rubbed his eyes.

Shmi rose to her feet, and tried in vain to smooth the wrinkles from her skirt. “Have you really tried?” she asked.

“I have, Mom. Honest. But the thunder’s keeping me awake.”

“Oh Ani,” Shmi shook her head. “Here, let me put you back in bed.”

Gently, she took her young son’s hand, and led him to his room. Shmi didn’t turn on the light, but navigated by memory. Long ago, she’d found that it was a good thing to have a healthy awareness of where Anakin’s spare-part landmines were, and she knew his favourite places to heap them by heart.

They got to the bed without incident, and Shmi breathed a small sigh of relief. “Here, Ani,” she said. “Get in.”

Anakin hopped into his bed, and she pulled the threadbare cover over him. It probably wouldn’t last another month, she thought, and then they’d somehow have to find money for a new one.

“Will you sing to me?” Anakin asked, as he wiggled into a comfortable position.

“If you’ll go to sleep right after,” Shmi agreed. “I have to finish my work for Watto.”

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Anakin whispered. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Shmi smiled, though she knew he couldn’t see her in the dark. “It’s alright,” she said. “Now hush, and I’ll sing.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Thunder rumbled once more, and it reminded Shmi of a half-forgotten lullaby. Softly, she began to sing it.

_“Sleep, sleep tonight, And may your dreams be realized. If the thunder cloud passes rain, So let it rain, rain down on he. So let it be, so let it be...”_

By the time Shmi finished the second verse, Anakin’s breathing had slowed to the even, gentle breath of sleep. Outside, lightning flickered, then faded, and she heard the welcome sound of falling rain.

“Good-night, Ani,” Shmi whispered. “Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics Shmi sings are borrowed from U2's "MLK."
> 
> Unbetaed. Civil feedback is appreciated. // Not mine. Please don’t sue.


End file.
